Digimon Chaos Downfall Volume 11: The Darkness Loader
by RGGod
Summary: Catastromon trains Asmodaimon to connect with the the power they're bonded to. Meanwhile, Milleniumon arrives at the castle of GranDracmon the Corrupter in search of the Darkness Loader. Soon the Final Battle will begin. Read and Review, please.
1. Focus With Your Souls

_**Focus With Your Souls**_

* * *

**Morning, Plains**

"Crescent Harken!" Dianamon swung their dual crescent staff at Asmodaimon.

"Sword of Cerebus!" Asmodaimon countered with the curved blade that emerged from their left arm.

"Giga Blaster!" they jumped back as a giant ball of electricity hit the ground and exploded.

"Hmmm, not bad," Dianamon complimented as they panted from exhaustion.

"You're pretty good yourself," Asmodaimon told them before looking up, "You're not that bad either, HerculesKabuterimon,"

"We do our best," the reply came from above.

The sound of clapping snapped them out of their training exercise, "Well done Tamers, I'm glad to see you training so hard,"

HerculesKabuterimon nodded as they descended to the ground, "Yeah, we just wish Trixie would wake up soon,"

"Don't worry, she will," Catastromon said kindly, "She'll wake up in a day or two, but she won't be able to join us until she is properly nourished after her long sleep. Once she gets some food and energy in her system, then she'll be able to rejoin us,"

Asmodaimon smiled under their knight's visor, "Well, that's good to hear,"

Dianamon stretched their limbs, tired from the training exercise, "Dracomon will be happy to know,"

"Yes, but we still have training to do," Catastromon reminded them, "Asmodaimon, I think it's time for your special training,"

"Ah, of course," they nodded.

Catastromon turned to HerculesKabuterimon and Dianamon, "If you would, please return to your training,"

"'Kay, you two have fun controlling your Super-Demon Lord," Dianamon called over to them before charging at HerculesKabuterimon. They both had been informed of this earlier this morning and, somewhat surprisingly, had taken the news in stride. Tyson and Azmon beamed at this, glad to have such understanding friends.

"So, what do we do now?" Asmodaimon asked him.

Catastromon sat down on the ground and crossed his legs, "Let's try some meditation,"

"'Kay," they sat down and (tried) to cross their legs, which, given their unique shape, was all but impossible.

"Now, think about Ogudomon, look into yourself, search through your being and find it," Catastromon instructed.

"'Kay," Asmodaimon shut their eyes.

/So, Azmon, how the f*ck are we gonna do that?/

/I… have no idea./

/Hmm, then what are we supposed to do? Scan through your data?/

/Hmm, that actually might work./

/Really?/

/Yeah let's try it!/

/How?/

/Just listen to my instructions./

Tyson did a data scan inside of Azmon.

/Hmm, I don't see anything./

/Really? Oh well, let's tell him that bad news./

"Catastromon, we did a scan and we couldn't find anything," Asmodaimon informed.

"Really?" he asked them, surprised.

"Yes, really," they answered.

"O…kay let's try again, think about and focus on Ogudomon, not with your minds, but with your souls," he told them.

They sighed in frustration, "Fine, but it's not goi- Huh? Well, what do ya know?"

Catastromon's eye widened, "You found it?"

"We think?" they replied uneasily, "We feel something inside of us, something foreign,"

"Good, and do you think it's Ogudomon?" he asked them.

They nodded with closed eyes, "We're pretty sure. Whatever this thing is, it's pretty damn powerful!"

"EEEE!" Catastromon got up and squealed, "That must be it, the key to Ogudomon's location and power! It's connecting it to you!"

"So wait," Asmodaimon interrupted, somewhat disturbed by Catastromon excited squeals, "Let us get this straight, we don't have Ogudomon itself inside of us, but the key to its power and location, which has linked us together?"

Catastromon nodded while holding his chin, "Precisely,"

Asmodaimon stared blankly at him, trying to understand the logic that they could only put into words that they had paraphrased from Catastromon, "Enh, whatever," they shrugged. "If we don't understand, we'll just shrug and go along with it,"

Catastromon sweatdropped, "Yes… that's some… fine logic to believe in,"

"Are you being sarcastic?" they asked him with a glare.

He waved his hands frantically, "No, no, of course not! Why would I ever be sarcastic to you? That would be so rude!"

"Well, we guess that's right," they shrugged again. Catastromon wasn't known for being rude… or anything that his name would suggest of him. At times he felt too nice, like he was always letting people walk all over him. "Whatever, are we done?"

Catastromon shook his head, "No, I want you to try and focus on Ogudomon. Try to draw his power out, can you do that?"

They breathed out a sigh of annoyance, "Fine," they closed their eyes and focused on Ogudomon with their soul, not their mind. However they were doing this, they of course had no idea, but it was working, so why question it? They poured in all their focus, and felt a spark in their joined souls. They felt their souls touch another, much larger soul, Ogudomon.

/Wow! Can you feel that Tyson?/

/Umm, yeah, our souls, bodies, and maybe our minds, I'm not sure, are joined right now, so… yeah./

/Hmm, good point. Are our minds joined? Our bodies have merged, our souls are connected, but are our minds? We can move our body together, but movement requires thought and we know what each other is thinking. So that must mean our minds are merged, but then why can we have mental conversations?/

/Maybe it's like having multiple personalities… not that I know anything about that./

/Yeah, that might be it./

/And if it's not, then we just give it the one solution and answer universally compatible to every problem and question ever made or asked./

/Yeah!/ … /So Tyson, what's the answer?/

/Screw it./

/Uhh…/

/What?/

/Nevermind. Hey, aren't we forgetting something?/

/Yeah, but what was it?/

They felt another spark in their joined souls.

/Oh crap! Tyson, we forgot about Ogudomon!/

/Who?/

/Tyson! Not the time! Focus with you soul!/

/'Kay./

They focused their souls, reestablishing the connection between themselves and Ogudomon. /Yes, I feel it Azmon!/

/Me too, buddy!/

/This power feels tight./

/Yeah… what?/

/It feels cool./

/Oh, you humans and your strange slang./

/Whatever. But one little problem./

/What?/

/How do we use this power?/

Azmon thought for a moment. /Screw it./

/What kind of answer was that?/ Tyson yelled in their head.

/Whatever Tyson, let's focus, and focus, and focus!/

/'Kay./

And they did. They focused with their souls. Trying to establish a connection with Ogudomon, and maybe start a good conversation with the Super-Demon lord.

"Remarkable," Catastromon uttered the word with wide eyes as he watched the scene. The draconic head on Asmodaimon's head rustled. Its eyes quivered, as if it were about to wake up from a long sleep.

/This is amazing!/ Catastromon squealed in his head.

"_Catastromon,"_

His eyes widened in surprise. /Milleniumon? What do you want?/

* * *

**Author's Note**

**You may be wondering why I didn't upload a chapter yesterday, unfortunately breaking my streak of a chapter a day ever since I started writing on 6/30/ 2013 *cries tears of sorrow*. Well, I've decided to type all the chapters in a volume, and then upload them. I hope that this will be more efficient for me as a writer, and it seems to be working.**

**In other news, the story is drawing to a close, this volume was by far one of my most serious, and I hope it will make you laugh and cry.**


	2. Scared

_**Scared**_

* * *

**Morning, Dark Area**

Milleniumon stood before the utterly gigantic castle. After all her searching for the Darkness Loader, she had finally found its location: GranDracmon's Castle. The one item that could give her control of Armageddemon (and save her life) was in the castle of one of the most feared creatures in the entire Digital World: GranDracmon the Corrupter. He was known far and wide as one of the strongest forces in the Digital World, not as strong as a Super-Ultimate, but still. He is rumored to be gigantic, and is known as the king of vampire digimon. He was greatly feared by the Angels, especially considering that he had caused many of them to experience downfall and become Demons. As a matter of fact, some of the Seven Demon Lords were brought down to the Dark Area because of him, and they had been extremely high ranking Angels before their corruption. He was very manipulative, with a voice said to bring lesser creatures to orgasm just by hearing it. However, there was a chance that he was dead. He had not been seen in a long time, a hundred years or so, and no one dared to check his castle to find out. But she wasn't here to find out if he was alive or not (but she was slightly hoping he'd be dead), she just needed the Darkness Loader, and soon.

She gulped as she strode up to the large door. It was slightly open by just a crack, but if she grabbed it with her claws she should be able to pull it open.

/I'm not so sure about this./ she thought with a grimace. If GranDracmon was still alive and attacked her, she was sure that she could put up a fight, but if worse comes to worst, she'd have to release Armageddemon, who would probably be more than enough to take on GranDracmon. However there was a problem: if she released Armageddemon, she'd need to wait a while before she had the energy to capture it again in her pocket dimension. From that problem arose two more problems. 1) With not that much space to move around, Armageddemon could easily kill her if given the smallest of chances. 2) If Armageddemon broke out of the castle before she could recapture it, or if it killed her, it would run amuck across the Dark Area, killing countless numbers of her own soldiers and subjects. She had already killed a good number of her own soldiers to summon Armageddemon. /Damn you ChaosGallantmon!/ And she didn't want to commit anymore murder or genocide on her own followers. It was somewhat okay to do so on enemies, but only if she didn't know them that well. The only real reason why she had gotten so violent against Calamity's Chosen was because she didn't know them that well, and because she had been through a lot of frustration and stress that day. First, she had come up with a plan to separate him from his Chosen and keep them distracted from finding him. Then, when they finally had their fight, he had the balls /or lack of balls, the pussy/ to escape after leaving her temporarily incapacitated, utterly breaking the plan she and her generals had worked so hard and practiced on. If that wasn't bad enough, Gulfmon had surrendered to his opponents, letting them go, and Dagomon had been killed. Dagomon was her favorite general, gay or not, he was nice, not a pervert like his title suggested, and was actually a guy that was fun to talk with. She missed them both now. To top it off, her fight against the Tamers themselves was humiliating. She had lost, and she had snapped during their fight. It felt humiliating to lose control like that. If it wasn't for Catastromon's timely intervention, she would have died!

/Speaking of Catastromon./ she thought with a sigh. /Let's see, last I knew, he was at Heaven's Court./ she mentally checked for his mind, but couldn't find him. He was near though, so she searched around until she found him at the Plains. /There you are! Catastromon./

"_Milleniumon? What do you want?"_

She gulped. /I just wanted to talk./

"_About what?"_

/About this Darkness Loader thing. I know I need it to control Armageddemon, but to get it, I need to see GranDracmon./

"_GranDracmon has it? Hmm, interesting,"_

/Yeah, that's just the thing. I feel…/ she tried to force out the word to her rival. /Scared./

"_You? Scared?"_

She swallowed her pride. /…yes./

"_Hmhmhm,"_

/DON'T YOU LAUGH AT ME!/

"_I wasn't laughing, I was chuckling. I must say, it's quite refreshing to see you swallow your pride. It's just so… mature,"_

/I'm not in the mood for this!/

"_Sorry. Why are you scared?"_

/Because I'm going into Grandracmon's Castle, where I can only hope that he's dead, to find an item that, for all I know, could just be a myth, and if that's not bad enough, if I don't find this thing it's more likely than not that I'll die. And even if I do manage to get through all of that, there's still a possibility that it doesn't exist. If it doesn't exist, then even if I somehow manage to get through all of this, I'm still as good as dead. I can't help but feel… scared./

"_Hmhmhm, this is so not like you. What happened to the fearless womon I know and… have a friendly enemies relationship with? If you trust yourself, and have faith in your own strength, than you can pull through this,"_

/You… think I can?/

"_I know you can. Besides, this isn't over until you and either my chosen or I fight you and someone loses. Our plans end when one of us wins and the other loses. I know that you're a worthy adversary and will pull through until the final battle."_

/The final battle? Hmm, sounds like it'll be fun./ she thought to him, a smile forming on her face. /I… guess I could hold on until then./

"_Hmm, I would hope so. The final battle is where all plans must end. If you died, than all this boring planning would have been for nothing,"_

/Hey! I had my fair share of good plans!/

"_I know,"_

/Are you messing with me?/

"_Yes,"_

/Hmph!/ she pouted, then smiled. /You're a good guy./

"_No, no I'm not,"_

/What do you mean? You're so kind and supportive, even of your enemies. It's… weird and unnatural, but I find it charming./

"_You do?"_

/I hate to admit it, but yeah. Well, I have to go, but I promise you this: if I live to fight you and your chosen, I will try my best to control myself so that I don't kill them./

"_But what of you? I'd hate to see you get killed, but I don't know if my chosen can hold back enough to win and not kill you in the process."_

/I don't mind if I die./

"_WHAT?!"_

/I said that I don't mind anymore. I can die. I'm just like any other digimon. I accept that now. I've done some terrible things, but I still have my goal: power and domination! I just plan on being a little more controlled and a little less violent about it. I'll have my final battle with your chosen. If I win, you will all live, but under my gentle rule and unlimited power. I'll try to be benevolent. If you win, I'll die, there's no preventing it, and everything will return to the peacefulness that it was before. My death would be my final atonement, and with that punishment, I'll be able to finally forgive myself for what I've done, and pass on into my next life. Let's face it, I've had my fun, caused a lot of trouble, a lot of which I regret. I'm actually hoping for the death and atonement though, I don't really want to rise from the corpse of my data from my hate and resentment as ZeedMilleniumon and become an _actual _living dead zombie creature, not like undead and ghost digimon but an_ actual _zombie. There's no fun to be had when your body is actually dead./

"_But… there's nothing I can do to persuade you from the final battle is there?"_

She snorted. /You're the one who convinced me to do it in the first place./

"_Right," _he thought with shame.

/Oh well, win or lose, live or die, I'm ready to go. You know, maybe if things had been different, we could have been friends… or more. Oh well, no use thinking about it anymore. I'm going to face my destiny, and nothing can stop me! Thanks Catastromon, I'm really thankful for this. Who knows, maybe we could have been something more if the circumstances weren't against it. I guess opposites do attract. Well, I gotta go. See ya!/ she sent this last thought to him as she ended the mental conversation. She opened the door to the castle and went inside.

Back at the plains, Catastromon was left with one thought on his mind. /We're more alike than you realize./ he thought with mixed feelings of anxiety, worry, doubt, shame, and regret…


	3. Lampshade

_**Lampshade**_

* * *

**Morning, GranDracmon's Castle**

Milleniumon stepped into the castle and gazed around. It was a mess. There was gigantic trash and cans everywhere. She gulped and went through the room, searching every nook and cranny, but finding nothing.

"Damn!" she cursed, "I guess he is dead. No one alive could have a house this messy and still be alive!" she continued searching the house of the devil beast. She had to admit, she was expecting a lot more. Most of the inside of the castle, while still having some of the clichés of evil lairs, actually had more in common with the house of a family from the fifties, not that she would know what that looks like. It seemed to blend this fifties culture home-style with the mannerisms of a messy teenager. There was graffiti on the walls in various colors and words, some examples include: F*ck you, my mom, all the bitches are mine, every night we bang, suck my dick or die, and Angels are pricks.

"Whoever owns this house is really messed up in the head," she said aloud as she examined the graffiti, she then grimaced, "I really hope GranDracmon's dead."

"Huh? What was that?" a groggy voice spoke up from behind a door with a sign that said 'Stay Out. Enter and Die!'

Milleniumon gulped as massive footsteps echoed throughout the castle. The door opened and GranDracmon stepped out. He was truly massive, bigger than Gulfmon, but still much smaller than Armageddemon. Speaking of Gulfmon, they were very similar. Like Gulfmon, GranDracmon was centaurian. His lower body was beastial, covered in velvet brown(?) fur and with four powerful legs. Behind each knee, sharp spikes emerged. Each black foot had four white claws. He had Midnight blue stripes along his back, two demonic wings emerged from his back, and he had a horse like tail. At the thighs of his front legs, two black shark-like heads emerged forward, mouths gaping, and their forked tongues dripping a trail of saliva. His upper half was more humanoid. His skin was, for the most part, the same color has his fur, but his head, neck, and part of his chest were a blue-gray. His limbs and waist were covered in red wrappings. Other than all that, he was not what she was expecting. Instead of the glorious golden hair he was supposed to have, his hair, while still glorious, was gray. He had a small grey beard on his face. In his hand, he had a large, larger than her even, bottle of vodka. On his head was a red lampshade. This was not what she was expecting.

"Huh?" he looked down at her, "What are you doing in my *hic* house?" he was clearly drunk, but is voice was as suave as they said.

Milleniumon gulped, and her legs trembled, but not from fear. /It's true! His voice, while groggy, is just as sexy as they say! Must not lose it!/ "Ahem," she cleared her throat, "I presume that you are GranDracmon the Corrupter?"

"What's *hic* that bitch?" he asked her as he looked down, "Yeah, I'm *hic* GranDracmon, but I *hic* ain't no corrupter anymore,"

"What?!" she yelled in surprise.

"Yep!" he crossed his arms and looked upwards in victory, "I *hic* retired!"

"Retired?" she gasped.

"*hic* Yep. Just me and my harem here now," he said as he took another swig of his vodka.

/He retired?!/ The thought surged through her head. But its surprise had only lasted a few moments. /Wait, that actually makes sense. If he's retired, that would explain why there haven't been any damned digimon in the Dark Area any more. If he's no longer corrupting angels, then no more damned have been banished to the Dark Area, after all, he was the main reason so many Angels were corrupted. His retirement has allowed the main amount of digimon in the Dark Area to be comprised of more native born demons than those damned ones. The Demons who were damned to the Dark Area were much worse than those that were born there. That's probably why the Dark Area has become such a… adequate place to live. In his youth, GranDracmon was the scourge of the Digital World. His retirement has made things a lot more peaceful./

"So bitch, what *hic* brings you here?" he asked her.

She gulped, trying to steady her shaking legs, "I wa, err, no, I need the Darkness Loader. Do you have it, and if so, can I have it?"

He took another swig of his giant bottle of vodka, which probably contained four times the amount of alcohol than was safe for any being to consume. "So *hic* you want my Loader?"

She nodded nervously, "Y-Yes,"

He seemed to think about this for a moment before taking another swig of his vodka, "Sure, *hic* why not?" he shrugged.

Milleniumon's jaw dropped to the floor, "WHAT?!"

"I said *hic* sure," GranDracmon repeated, "here let me get it," He went back into his room. She heard the sounds of him rustling through several drawers while a few, female, voices were chatting amiably in the background. He walked out, "Here ya *hic* go," he dropped a little device from his hands.

"AAH!" she scrambled over to where it was falling and jumped up to catch it before it hit the ground and broke. "Whew," she breathed a sigh of relief.

"There, now can *hic* you leave?" he asked her.

She nodded vigorously, "Sure!" she turned to leave, but stopped, "One question though," she heard him groan, "Why did you retire?"

He crossed his arms in annoyance, "Because I *hic* was getting *hic* old and the job was too *hic* boring,"

She tilted her head in confusion, "That's it?"

He nodded, "Yep! Besides, why work *hic* convincing stuck up angels to turn to the *hic* dark side when I can stay here at home every *hic* day, drinking, partying, and having orgies every night with my *hic* harem?"

"Yeaaaaah," she nodded, a little disturbed, "Well, I'll be leaving then,"

"Wait!" he commanded.

She froze, "W-What?" she gulped.

"Don't you *hic* tell anyone about this, 'kay?" he asked.

She raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"Be *hic* cause," he took another swig of his, apparently bottomless, bottle of vodka. "If anyone finds out I'm *hic* alive. I'll have to come out of *hic* retirement. Keep quiet and *hic* you can keep the Darkness Loader for as long as you *hic* want, capishe?"

She nodded vigorously, "Okay!" without waiting for anything else, she ran out of the castle as fast as she could. /I better tell Catastromon about this!/ she thought with a smile. /It's almost time! It's almost over!/ she couldn't stop smiling in happiness. /Win or lose, live or die, I'll be happy either way!/


	4. Remorse

_**Remorse**_

* * *

**Noon, Plains**

Catastromon looked up, having finished his mental conversation with Milleniumon. His eyes widened and he gasped.

The draconic head on Asmodaimon's chest was thrashing, struggling to open its eyes and release some of its power that had been pent up for eons.

"Asmodaimon, awake!" he cried out, but Asmodaimon was too focused to hear him.

Catastromon gulped, he looked over to Dianamon and HerculesKabuterimon who were too busy practicing to notice. Thinking quickly, he turned to Asmodaimon and snapped his fingers, "Impending Doom!"

"AAH!" Asmodaimon's eyes snapped open as they fell down a large, eleven feet deep and six feet wide, hole that had just appeared in the ground. "Ow!" they cried out before they jumped out of the hole and in front of a startled Catastromon, "Why'd you do that!" they angrily yelled as they lifted him roughly by the collar.

Catastromon gulped as HerculesKabuterimon and Dianamon rushed over to see what happened. "Asmodaimon, what are you doing?" HerculesKabuterimon asked.

"This guy made us fall down a hole while we were meditating!" a steaming Asmodaimon answered.

"Guys, calm down," Dianamon calmly ordered, and Asmodaimon obeyed, letting Catastromon drop to the floor.

Asmodaimon took several deep breathes, "Okay," they turned to Catastromon, "Why did you make us fall down a hole?"

Catastromon breathed a sigh of relief. He got up and dusted himself off, "Yes, about that, I'm sorry. I got distracted, and your connection with Ogudomon got too… deep. I tried to snap you out of it, I really did, but it didn't work, and I was running out of time,"

Asmodaimon tilted their head in confusion, "Running out of time for what?"

"For your energy release," Catastromon explianed. "You were close to fully connecting with Ogudomon, and doing so would release a massive amount of energy that Ogudomon has kept pent up for ages. The amount of energy released would dig a massive trench through the ground, eradicating us all. If I didn't snap you out of it, we would have all died."

Everyone gulped. "Oh, then… uhh… thanks," Asmodaimon scratched behind their head in embarrassment. "But what about our link? Don't tell us we'll have to go through all that meditating again,"

Catastromon shook his head, "No, just don't meditate for now. The next time you resume your link, Ogudomon's pent up power will be released. So be careful about it, okay?"

Asmodaimon nodded eagerly, "Okay, we will,"

Catastromon's eye relaxed, since he had no mouth, this was his way of smiling. "Good, let's go get some lunch. I'll make it,"

"YEAH!" they all cheered as they separated back into humans and digimon.

"Hey, Catastromon," Tyson nudged him as they went back to Heaven's Court, "Are you gonna wear that," he suppressed a snigger, "apron?"

Catastromon looked at him in surprise, "Why not? They gave it to me as a gift; I see no reason not to wear it with pride,"

"Oh… okay," Tyson nodded, suppressing his laughter, "You know Catastromon, sometimes I think that you're a little too nice for your own good,"

"Hmhmhm," Catastromon chuckled, but it felt hallow. /If you only knew./ he thought with shame and regret. /But I have to go through with this, I promised./

**Afternoon, Heaven's Court Dining Room**

"That hit the spot!" Gallantmon exclaimed while rubbing his belly.

"Thanks for cooking lunch for us as well," Crusadermon thanked him. As did the other Royal Knights who had joined the Tamers in Catastromon's lunch.

"No problem my dear," Catastromon replied with a gentlemanly bow, causing Crusadermon to giggle like a school girl and everyone else to gape at his unwitting seduction of the female knight.

Tyson took another drink of water, "I know I already said this, but sometimes you are way too nice for your own good,"

Alphamon brought their drink to the table, "I agree,"

"Yeah, maybe you could let someone else cook for a change. If anyone's earned a brake and a feast, it's you," Ophanimon acknowledged.

Catastromon blushed, "Why, thank you, but I am not deserving of such a thing. I'm not that nice,"

"Please," Arashi took another bite of the salad Catastromon had prepared, "You're way too modest,"

Catastromon looked down, "Hmm, you think so?"

"We don't think, we know!" they all replied.

/I don't deserve this./ he thought sadly, when another voice dropped into his head.

"_Catastromon!"_

"Mileniumon?" he declared.

"What?!" everyone stood up, "Where?!"

"No, no, calm down," Catastromon told them. "Milleniumon is calling me telepathically,"

"What for?" Gallantmon asked, a bit calmer now that he was assured that Milleniumon was not present.

"I don't know," Catastromon answered, "She hasn't said yet. Let me hear her out first,"

They sat down silently while Catastromon returned to his mental conversation. /So, what do you want?/

"_I want you to gather Calamity's Chosen and the rest of your friends if you want and bring them to Ragna Rock,"_

/Why?/ he asked, puzzled.

"_Because, I found the Darkness Loader!"_

His eye widened. /Really?/

"_Yep! Everything's ready! The final battle begins tomorrow. Bring them to Ragna Rock by tonight, and we'll be waiting for you. Next morning, the final battle will begin!"_

Catastromon gulped. /Really? So soon? Do you even know how to use it?/

"_Yep! I've made sure that I memorized how everything works. Nothing can go wrong. The final battle will soon commence, and whether I win or lose, live or die, my mind and conscious will finally be at peace. I think I'll be happier if I lose though, that way I can know that I've been punished for my misdeed."_

Catastromon looked down, sadness in his eye. /I see, if you're absolutely sure about this. Are you? You can still change your mind./

"_No, my mind's made up. I will face my punishment with dignity, but that doesn't mean I'll go down without a fight. Besides, if I don't Xros with Armageddemon I'll die, and it'll run loose!"_

/I know but… the Tamers, they've been training. They've gotten stronger. I'm positive that they can beat Armageddemon!/

"_NO!" _she roared, startling Catastromon into submission, _"This has to be done, and you know it,"_

/Yes, I know. Very well I will inform them, we should be there by nightfall./

"_Good," _Milleniumon thought, sounding pleased, _"Bring your entire army, everyone! I'll bring my army, everyone! But they won't fight, it'll just be me and my opponents, and the final battle will commence."_

/Okay, I'll tell them./ Catastromon nodded, a tear in his eye. He could feel deep remorse in his heart.

"_Good,"_ she thought with a great smile.


	5. Tomorrow, the Final Battle Begins!

_**Tomorrow, the Final Battle Begins!**_

* * *

**Afternoon, Heaven's Court Dining Room**

"And that's everything that she told me," Catastromon finished his recount.

Gallantmon gulped, "So… she has the Darkness Loader?" Catastromon nodded, "Great!" he fell back into his chair, "Well from what you've told us about it, I'd say we're f*cked!"

"Please dear, watch your language," Ophanimon chided him, and he straightened up immediately.

"Right, I'm sorry," he turned back to Catastromon, "So she wants to have a final battle at Ragna Rock, why exactly?"

Catastromon let loose a deep sigh of remorse, "She wants to have a final battle with you all," he gestured to everyone in the room, which, besides the assistant chefs, was everyone of any importance, "She obtained the Darkness Loader, and she knows how to use it. With it she will reach the highest level of power that she can. If you beat her," he gulped, "then she will know that even that power is not enough. If she loses, she wants to lose in death,"

Tyson's eyes widened as he spit out the water he had been drinking at Tentomon, "She wants us to kill her?"

Catastromon nodded sadly, "Yes. If she loses, she wants it to be fatal. That way she can pass on without any regrets. She won't try to kill or fatally wound you, but she wants you to try your best to kill her. Just because she doesn't care if she wins or loses doesn't mean she'll go easy."

Abby stood up, "Can't we just talk about this like respectable adults? I'm sure we could reach an agreement,"

Catastromon took a chair and sat down, a hand held to his face, "Don't you think I tried that? I tried to convince her, but that womon is too damn stubborn!" he cursed and yelled, shocking everyone. He rarely raised his voice, and almost never cursed. As they stared at him, they began to see him in a new light. He looked tired and much older. "I'm sorry. I've just been put under a lot of stress recently,"

Sleipmon nodded, "Yes, we understand," he turned to Gallantmon, "Should we prepare to leave?"

He nodded, "Yes, effective immediately, gather all available forces and head to Ragna Rock,"

"Hey!" Lunamon interjected, "What about Trixie and Dracomon?"

"They'll stay here until Trixie wakes up and is ready to move," Ophanimon told them kindly, "I doubt they'll be ready to go by the time the Final Battle starts,"

"Oh," she looked down.

"Don't worry," Magnamon smiled, "We'll go with you. As a matter of fact, everyone will go with you. Except for Gallantmon and Ophanimon, they have to stay here and look out for things."

"And by things, he means their digi-egg, Dracomon, Trixie, and a hell of a lot of paperwork," Crusadermon specified. Gallantmon and Ophanimon rolled their eyes, but otherwise said nothing.

"So are we all set?" Persiamon asked everyone.

"Then let's go!" a voice shouted, and all eyes turned to Tentomon. He nodded sheepishly, "Well… are we?"

Arashi patted his back, "Of course we are, buddy"

**Night, Ragna Rock Milleniumon's Tent**

She clutched her stomach in pain as Armageddemon thrashed around in her pocket dimension. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! Stay inside!" she screamed. The pain lasted several more minutes before it finally subsided. "Heh… heh…" she panted in exhaustion. /It gets worse every time, but tomorrow it'll all be over. We will merge, and the final battle will commence. Win or lose, live or die, it all ends tomorrow./ She smiled, "Catastromon, you have been a worthy adversary. Even though we fought as enemies, you've helped me because you were concerned. You showed me compassion, and if I win, then I will show it to you as well," she spoke tenderly as she gazed at the Darkness Loader. It was black and rectangular. There were three spikes at the bottom, and two at the top. Near the bottom, it had a grey circle that was both a wheel and a button. Above the wheel button was a red screen, and above that was a fanged mouth. She had read all the information on the Darkness Loader she could find, and she completely understood how to use it. "Tomorrow, I'll either take over the Digital World, or face my punishment with dignity." To those listening to what she was saying, they would have thought she was insane. But she wasn't, her mind was thinking much straighter than it had ever thought before. She had been ridden with guilt ever since she sacrificed her soldiers, now a part of Armageddemon. They were unable to reincarnate, and they couldn't die. Their only mercy is that they were no longer in a state of consciousness. She didn't know how to destroy her pocket dimension, and she didn't know how to create a new one. Armageddemon's struggling in her pocket dimension was tearing her up inside, and it was killing her just by trying to keep it in. She held a hand to her chest, "If I die while we're Xrosed, then you'll die too. When you die, they'll all be free to be reborn. As for me, I'm willing to face any punishment they give me for my sins. You've suffered far more than me, and I'm sorry for that. I'll pay for all the trouble I've brought you and to your fellow Demons. I know you may never forgive me for what I've done, but know this, I am sorry. I will always be sorry. If I do reincarnate, I promise to spend my next life helping digimon rather than hurting them,"

"Madam Milleniumon?" a voice called from the tent's entrance.

"Yes Murmukusmon, what is it?" she asked the bird man demon lord.

"Ahem," he cleared his throat, "The opposition has arrived. They've started preparing tents for tomorrow. What should we do?"

She sighed, "Nothing, let them stay. Our final battle begins tomorrow." She smiled as she turned to him, "Why don't you go enjoy the feast with the other Demons?"

Murmukusmon was taken aback, "What? Are you sure?"

She nodded and smiled, "Yes, go on, you've earned it. Get everyone else who isn't at the feast to go there and have some fun. They've all earned it."

Mormukusmon gulped. Madam Milleniumon had always been generous, but this was just plain saintly! But she was his leader, so he nodded in acceptance, "Yes madam Milleniumon," he turned to leave for the feast she had the other Demons prepare.

She smiled as she walked over to her bed. She would need all the sleep she could get, "Tomorrow, the final battle begins!"


End file.
